Second Chances
by TheLadyKage
Summary: What if Raven left the Titans to save her friends from her father? What if she had to come back to Earth to find something? Will her friends be there to help? Will she get her girl? Rewrite of an old fic of mine.


**Alright, First off – yes I'm alive! I've reread this story too… and guess what…. It sucked. So, I'm going to be redoing it and this time I'll start writing other chapters to go along with this. Secondly, thank all of you that reviewed this story when it was horrible and I'm sorry it took me forever to even come back into writing this. . . . I'll try not to disappoint again *shifty eyes* **

**Warning: This is a Yuri, or at least it will be at some point. . . . M in later chapters, lemony goodness as well. Yum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I just use the characters for my own sick pleasure.**

The night sky loomed above casting an eerie light upon the blood stained training area. Demonic figures, at least 15 in number, littered the ground some of them writhing in pain clutching at larger wounds upon their bodies trying to stem the blood flow while some lay motionless, their soulless black eyes stared up at the night sky while their faces sat contorted in their last expression before they savagely torn from this life.

In the middle of the carnage, a lone figure stood accessing their handy work with a sick smile upon their face as they stepped out of the shadowed portion of the grounds revealing them self to be a female. She was beautiful, in a deadly way, with her ashen colored skin and waist length purple hair reflecting in the dim moonlight. Four red, glowing eyes stared dispassionately towards those that tried to raise from the ground before glancing at one male in particular her voice coming out void of emotion, "I thought you said were to be a challenge?"

Under her gaze, the demon merely curled into himself clutching his bleeding abdomen squeezing his eyes shut as if she would disappear if he willed it, as if she were just a simple nightmare. "Pathetic." She murmured darkly pulling her cape towards her cleaning the still warm blood from her claws with the well worn accessory.

"My princess. . . It is unbecoming of you to sully your hands as you have done. . ." A voice whispered gently into her ears from seemingly all directions. "You could kill more worthy opponents. . . Demon's worth staining your hand."

The ash skinned woman glared somewhat as a feather light caress is placed upon her face, "I am in no mood for games Ferral" Her voice was but a hiss towards the shadows her two pair of eyes gazing murderously at an unseen foe as a soft chuckle reached her sensitive ears. Before her, a pale skinned woman melted out of the darkness in a kneel her snow white skin contrasting against the various leather straps and belts that 'clothed' her body leaving nearly nothing to imagination.

"Mmm, come now, Princess." She said lightly, her face contorting to a mockingly gentle expression. "That is not how you treat your right hand now is it?" A ghost of a smile appeared upon her face as she spoke her blind eyes trained on the demonic warrior.

Glaring at her, the demon turned her back upon her walking towards the large oaken doors, "What is it you want? I don't have the patience for you tonight." She asked not even turning around as she pulled the groaning door open with a slight tug.

The shadowy being smiled darkly at the woman before her and tilted her head somewhat as she raised from her kneeling position. "Someone's in a foul mood" She chuckled to herself her eyes twinkling somewhat as she walked behind the princess receiving a heated glare over her shoulder before speaking once more as they made their way into the hall of the castle. "I was sent to retrieve you. Your father and Grandfather have requested your presence as soon as possible."

The woman stopped moving turning to look at the woman with a deep frown on her face her four eyes gazing warily towards her. "Any idea what it could be about Ferral?" She asked.

"Oh I really don't know . . . maybe they want you to have tea with them… or it could be that tiny thing concerning for you to finally claim a mate and produce a child? No, that couldn't be it." Ferral spoke her voice full of sarcasm as she walked behind them

Glaring darkly at her, the woman tensed somewhat as she resumed her walk a bit stiffly. "I don't see why it's so important. It'll be thousands of years before they kick the bucket and millions more for that me to follow."

"Insurance perhaps, Princess? You never know what Lord Trigon and Lord Lucifer have in store for you." Ferral smirked darkly watching as her mistress tense even more staring at the darken ceiling above her. "Deceit is prominent here. It could be a matter of time before you die, before they die. . . They wish to preserve your family line." She whispered coming up behind the young princess ghosting a hand over her womb. "It is the way of royalty."

Raven tensed under her touch and moved swiftly from her reach, "Do not… touch me." She hissed her eyes blazing with fury staring down the woman, her anger only growing as the grin upon her face grew larger and more prominent upon her snowy face.

"You best be off, my princess. You don't want to keep them waiting hmm?" Farrel asked her blind eyes giving off a faint twinkle as she bowed stepping into the shadows of the hallway disappearing from the angry woman's view her wide, disturbing smile still sitting upon her face.

Cursing the abysmal woman to hell and back, the Princess closed her glowing eyes her fist clenched, her feet gliding over the deep red carpet on their own while she repeated her mantra that used to ease all of her emotions and allow her peace of mind. Releasing a large sigh, she stopped her movements for a moment only a few paces from the throne room and gazed out the large window over looking her land. What used to be beautiful plains of grass field with vast color was replaced by harsh cracked land barren of even the smallest blade of grass, '_. . . Ever since we returned, or rather he returned, the world seemed to have been sucked of its very life._'

Looking away from the depressing sight, she continued her slow march towards the throne her thoughts now straying from the barren wasteland of Azarath to the beautiful planet she had lived on for her younger teenage years,'…_It's been at least five years since I've been there… Five years since I left the Titans_.' She thought somewhat looking away as she placed a hand upon her chest. '_It's been that long, but I still cant stop thinking of the 'what ifs': What if I had stayed with them? What if we fought him? Would I have been better off_?' She asked herself before shaking her head to dismiss that train of thoughts as she placed an elegant hand upon the door of the chamber, halting her steps. _'Of course it wouldn't. Staying would mean I've endangered everyone…especially her. They…we couldn't have beat Trigon, no matter how hard we fought. There wasn't an alternative_.'

The woman sighed a little bit as she steeled herself but not without allowing a sad smile grace her lips thinking about her friends that she left behind pressing against the door with a small amount of strength pushing it open easily. '_I knew what I was getting myself into, I knew when I surrendered I'd become blood thirsty, murdering demon…_' She thought walking softly letting out a sad sigh moving forward slowly her cap billowing out behind her. '_. . . even though I know. . . It doesn't stop the pain_.' The purple haired beauty mused sadly quickening her strides somewhat before coming to a halt before two throne room chairs bowing at her waist somewhat before straightening her eyes catching sight of Trigon and barely held back her frown when she looked at his humanoid form.

"What took you so long?" The middle aged man demanded as he sat up in his hellish throne his long white hair framing his tanned, wrinkled face as he sneered angrily at her tardiness. His ruby red eyes narrowed to dangerous slits as he leaned forward inspecting her disheveled appearance with more disgust than before, if at all possible, the large muscles within his arms flexing a little bit as he restrained himself from doing something to provoke the younger demon before him.

The demoness narrowed her eyes slightly, a frowned marring her once stoic expression a little seeing this and tightened her own body accordingly her eyes sliding over his tense, rigid form for a second before flashing her eyes to her fathers right side. A withered elderly man merely caught her eyes with his own as he folded his hands onto his lap leaning back comfortably within his plush throne. He never spoke a word, but the woman knew just from his gaze that he seemed to be just as annoyed as her overly vocal father.

Forcing her body to relax, She sighed eyes closing to compose herself as she stood once again at her full height repeating her mantra silently within her head as she fought to keep her voice as stoic as inhumanely possible. "I apologize, Father, Grandfather. I was handling a small annoyance in the southern training area when Ferral arrived to tell me of your request." She bowed her head slightly in a sign of apology her eyes focused on the floor. "I will not take such a long time again." She added finally after a few moments silence not daring to look up for fear of Lucifer's wraith bowing even more.

Lucifer frowned a little bit his aged eyes scanning over the young heir's rigid form as a sort of appraisal. Relaxing his own posture, he leaned forward in his seat somewhat and placed his hand upon his sons shoulder his long fingers digging painfully into his skin as he forced him to sit back in his seat. "Rise. . . Raven" He murmured, his voice strong and powerful despite his outwardly appearance.

Raven nodded slightly as she did as he commanded straightening back up to her full height her eyes staring transfixed at their feet. She did not dare raise her head to look into her Grandfathers face and risk disrespecting him in any possible way. '_I remember the lashings I received last time I tried that.'_ She thought grimly her ears twitching at the slightest sound of movement coming from before her hearing her fathers indignant grumbling before he to quieted not wanting to face his sire's wrath.

Lucifer gazed upon his two heirs with a frown upon his face once more the deep wrinkles becoming valleys as he furrowed his brow and tightened his eyes somewhat at them before he allowed a sigh to escape his breast relinquishing his frustration in the single act before training his gaze back towards his granddaughter, "Your tardiness shall be excused for now." He said lowly, "We have more pressing matter to attend to other than what you were doing earlier." He leaned back into his seat somewhat his eyes moving from her to the stained glass windows that decorate the throne room. "I am sure you have heard about our current situation, my child? The war we have found ourselves in seems to be . . . taking its toll on us."

Raven frowned suddenly her gaze breaking away from where it had been transfixed for so long her glowing eyes staring at her father with hatred, "Of course I know of it. It's his fault we are in such a mess." Raven growled tightening her fist somewhat. "If he hadn't have been so idiotic to send our people into an obvious trap we would not be in the situation that we are in. We wouldn't be losing if he had enough balls to stay and fight with his men."

Trigon sneered at her insolence standing from his throne his second pair of eyes beginning to appear on his body as he gripped his heir around her throat lifting her up slightly in a nearly crushing grip. "Care to say that again you insufferable wench?" He growled looking up at her as he tightened his grip in his anger.

Raven glared down at him ignoring the biting feeling of his nails against her skin before bring her own hand up grabbing onto his forearm her own nails digging into his skin. "You…. heard ….what I said…. I need not….repeat… myself" She managed out, if only barely. She frowned as he tightened his grip upon her neck cutting off all her air supply as he gazed hatefully towards his spawn his nails threatening to rip her throat out at the slightest vibration of her vocal cords.

Lucifer glared at the two his own hand shooting out with speed one of his physical age should not have been able to achieve. His boney hand squeezed his son's arm tightly as he continued to look at him with a deep glare. "ENOUGH!" He bellowed. Murderous intent flowing from his very pores as he stared at the two tightening his hold until Trigon winced visibly, dropping his daughter to her feet again. "We do not have the time for your stupidity tonight." He growled demonically watching the two shrink back from his anger. "We are on the brink of an invasion… that agreeably could have been avoiding by careful planning," He began noticing the slight grimace that his son displayed as he turned his head, "However, we can not be trifled with the past at the moment." Lucifer frowned at them moving to sit back down in his seat looking between the two of them. "I do not want them to have the throne on a silver platter when they arrive."

Raven grimaced slightly as she looked at her grandfather her hand upon her neck rubbing slow circles upon the bruised flesh, before moving her eyes up towards the first sire trying to gauge his thoughts will little luck. "Meaning… You want me to leave? To abandon everyone here for the sake of continuing this hellish line?" She questioned her four eyes unreadable as she looked upon Lucifer blinking a few times in rapid succession before her expression hardened noticeably. "I refuse to leave and become branded a coward like him." She growled her eyes moving to Trigon's angrily.

"You shall leave." Lucifer replied coolly not even sparing her a glance. "You will remain gone until you have been given the expressed permission to return." He briefed. "We will send Ferral, if she survives, to retrieve you. During your leave you will actively search for a mate . . . and begin working on a suitable heir for the throne if anything were to happen to you." He shifted his eyes towards his granddaughters the black depths seemingly burning holes within Raven's own. "If you do not find a mate by then, I'm sure Ferral will become a perfect mother for your spawn."

Raven blinked as she looked up at him, "You can not be serious about Ferral?" She hissed looking upon the cruel smile of her father first before shifting her eyes back to her grandfather.

"Oh, he's serious alright. If I had my fucking way you'd be fucking her now to produce a damn heir." Trigon grunted with a snort a sadistic smile on his face. "Tight little cunt like her would produce fine pups for the throne. To fuckin' bad I didn't run into her instead of that….disgusting waste of flesh that produced you." He sneered coldly sitting down in his seat a pleased smile upon his face when he reminded himself of the 'engagement' he was sure to come. "Could save yourself the agony of failing to find something better than the shadow whore and take her with you and work on them. I'll destroy you myself afterwards" Trigon offered as if his solution would solve all the problems that she faced his arrogant, condescending smile still upon him.

"When do I leave?" Raven asked locking her gaze with her fathers her body going rigid somewhat as if ready to attack at a moments notice.

"You will leave at first light . . . your destination is your to choose. We will find you wherever you may choose to search." Lucifer added looking upon her with mild interest now, seeing a sort of odd determination gracing her face as she continued her staring match with her father.

Raven nodded stiffly still not breaking the eye contact with him, "May I be dismissed? I would like to freshen up and rest before I go." She asked calmly.

Lucifer tilted his head somewhat at her before nodding, "You may leave, Raven. Do not be tardy for you departure in the morn. I may not be so lenient on you as I have been if you are."

The ex teen titian nodded somewhat as she finally broke her gaze from her father as she bowed lowly towards him before raising and walking off down the carpeted floor towards the door she had arrived through.

"Even if you return to them, you wont be anything but a nightmare to them," Trigon chuckled coldly towards her, "You are everything they fight against. A murder. A killer. Just like me, Raven. Just like both of your sires." He called out as he leaned back further in his seat his eyes glistening with satisfaction, as he watched his heir's shoulders stiffen and her steps becoming more forced as if she were doing everything in her power not to turn around and dismember them. "It's been five years as well, spawn. You'd best remember your little '_obsession_' is probably happily fucking the boy of her dreams. Fitting for the 'boy wonder' is it not? To please her in way that you can only dream of? In ways that you will nev-"

Raven growled exiting the throne room in a rush her powers coating the doors forcing them to slam shut behind her with a large quake cutting of the taunts that she received from her sire. However, even then his words and laughter rang true within her mind. It had been a long time since she had seen the other titans, it had been crossing her mind over and over every day since her crush began that she never stood a chance against the boy wonder – not because of his humanity, but simply because of the fact the he was in fact a _he._

Growling, she made her way towards her wing of the castle lost within her own thoughts the what if that plagued her mind coming back full force as well as a simple, hopeful thought, _'Perhaps this is my second chance.'_


End file.
